1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held suction device, which is driven by a power.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hand-held suction device to be driven by a power has been known, which draws a garden debris such as a falling leaf and a dust by using a suction pressure of a centrifugal blower to collect the debris into a bag or the like that is attached to a blowing tip. FIG. 1 is an explanatory view showing an example of a conventional hand-held powered suction device (refer to the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-179497; FIG. 1A is an external view and FIG. 1B is a front view of a fan case).
In this conventional example, a main body 1 is integrally formed by a motor 11 for driving a fan 10, a recoil starter 12 for starting, a fuel tank 13, and a fan case 14 or the like. A suction pipe 2 is detachably coupled with an air intake opening 14A of a fan case 14 and a blowing pipe 3 is detachably coupled with an air blowing opening 14B of the fan case 14. Then, dust bag having suitable ventilation property is attached to a blowing end of the blowing pipe 3. The example shown in the drawing is a hand-held apparatus and handles 15 and 16 griped by an operator are mounted on the main body 1. In addition, in the air intake opening 14A of the fan case 14, a cutter 5 is provided, which is placed on a driving axis of the fan 10 to be rotated with the fan 10.
According to such a hand-held powered suction device, the fan 10 is driven due to start of the motor 11, and a garden debris such as fallen leaves, a wood chip, and a dust is drawn into the air intake opening 14A of the fan case 14 via the suction pipe 2 due to a suction pressure caused by blowing from the fan 10. Therefore, the debris is crushed by the cutter 5 to be rotated with the fan 10 and the crushed debris object is transferred to the air blowing opening 14B passing through an air intake passage in the fan case 14 to be collected in the dust bag 4 via the blowing pipe 3.